My ROTG OC StoryInsert
by Osea the Seashocker
Summary: A kid who actually belives in the Boggie Man? Well, it makes sense for Star, a 14 year-old girl who needs a friend and better parents. This is her story.
1. chapter 1

Stars P.O.V.*

Our story begins with a teenage girl walking home from school. Not very exciting, but it'll have to do.

Oh, the girl is me, by the way. Probably should have said that. Anyway, so I get home and throw my backpack on the ugly, floral patterned couch. The house is a mess, anyway. One I'm gonna have to clean up.

"I'm home in one piece," I shout.

" 'Kay," is the only reply I get.

This isn't unusual. I'm an only child of parents who have almost mastered the art of child neglect. The only reason they talk to me is to tell me to do something or remind me I can't leave the house alone unless I'm walking to/from school. Sounds fun, right?

Well, it's not that bad. I prefer to be alone anyway. Just me and my thoughts.

I go upstairs to my room, if you can even call it that. I have a futon for a bed and a lamp that is my light. I turn on the lamp and look at my posters I've collected over the years(we haven't moved since I was born). It ranges widely from movies to video games and even some book series I like.

I sit on my bed and take out my notebook. The last time I wrote in it, the main character, Mallie, was going to sacrifice herself so her friends could escape the evil demon's clutches. What I wrote follows:

" "Mallie!" Shae screamed, "You can't do this!"

Mallie looked back and smirked. "I can do whatever I want. I'm an adult."

Shae smirked back. "Well with that sassy attitude you better watch it!"

Bryan broke into the conversation "Guys! Evil monster, remember?"

The demon spoke in its twisted voice. "Just because I let this happen doesn't mean I stopped existing!"

Mallie looked back at the demon. "Sorry."

"Mallie," Bryan spoke again, putting his hand on her shoulder, "we can beat him together. And there is no 'me' in 'together'."

Mallie looked at her friend and smiled. "Alright. Together."

Her friends pulled out their weapons. Then, Bryan with twin pistols, Shae with her crossbow, and I with my throwing knives, charged towards our foe. We fired and- "

"Star! Get down here this instant!" my mom yells.

I roll my eyes, but go downstairs calmly. I see mom in her black, skin tight cocktail dress. How could I forget? Date night is every Monday night.

"Yes, Mother?" I ask politely.

"Your father and I are going out tonight, and when we get home, this place will be spotless, understand?"

"Yes."

See? Told you I'd have to clean the house.

"Good. Now start in your bedroom. Our friends are picking us up and they don't know you exist. I would like to keep it that way. Now, run along."

I run back upstairs. I sit on my bed and go to grab- oh no.

My notebook! I've been working on that story for months! I look around until I notice my dad leaning against my door frame in his suit he wore every date night. This was gonna be fun.

"Looking for this?" he sarcastically asks, holding up the book.

I simply nodded. I didn't want to give away too much on how much it meant to me.

"Wow. You must really like it, considering how desperately you looked for it. I'll tell you what, you can have it back when I finish reading through it, but only if your chores get done."

I started flipping out inside, but tried to display little emotion. "Okay," is all I said before he left.

This actually wasn't that uncommon. I usually snuck into my parents room when they were gone to continue my stories he took.

Not much later, they left and I started cleaning. Once the house was spotless, I lay in my bed and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and get ready as usual. I head towards school around 6:45 am in my signature hoodie, t-shirt, and leggings. My parents are under the illusion we live close to school, but we live across town. I just walk in silence, listening to music.

All of a sudden, my headphones are pulled off my head. I turn to see Ivy Castor and her two friends, the most popular and powerful students in school. If you got on their bad side, like me, you are screwed until graduation.

"Hey, goth, guess what?" she says in her snotty, high pitch voice that could make you deaf after one of her fifteen-minute fashion tangents.

I say nothing. Then, she kicks my shin hard, causing me to fall to the ground.

"If you were half as smart as a Dodo bird, you would stay down there and die," she insults as she kicks me in the stomach.

She walks off, laughing at me with her friends.

I get up after a few minutes and go the few blocks to school. I walk to my locker and hear the bell ring. I just get my stuff and walk to class.

Ms. Streng looks up at me as I walk in. "Late again, Star?"

"Sorry. Woke up late." I lie, since Ivy is in this class with me.

"Another detention. Sit down and listen."

I sit down. I could already tell this is going to be one of those days.

Once school ends, I skip detention, not in the mood for another scold. I decide to, instead of go home, sit at the nearby pond to relax a bit. Besides, Ivy would be on my route home, waiting to torment me. I just sit by the water and listen to some more music to escape the reality I knew all too well. The pond was peaceful, with an old bed across from where I sat. Legend says if you go into the hole underneath it, you won't come out alive.

Right before I put on my headphones, I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the star that never shines."

It's Ivy. I turn to see her standing with her friends and a couple of the football guys. What is she planning?

She snaps her fingers and the football players come at me. I run away, but they eventually get a hold of me and bring me back to Ivy.

"I have you wrapped around my finger." Ivy brags. "Hmm, where to throw garbage like you…?"

She gazes off. "Aha! Boys, go to that broken bed over there."

I start to resist, trying to escape their grasps, but it's no use. They hold me over the bed. Ivy breaks a board to make a hole I can fit through. She smirks.

"Drop her."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I know it's a lot for a first chapter ever, but I recently made this _Rise of the Guardians_ OC and thought it might be fun to share. Her name is Star. I would rather you find out her personality through the writing, but let me know if you can't catch on. Also, yes, I'm one of those authors who love cliffhangers. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **-Osea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note before starting: I realized only after posting my first chapter that I forgot to put a space between "Story" and "Insert" in the title. I don't know how to change it, so it's just gonna stay that way. That's all I want to mention for now. Onwards!**

Stars P.O.V.*

I open my eyes. I'm laying on the ground in some kind of lair. Painfully and slowly, I get up. I look around to see where I might be.

I can hardly see a thing, it's pretty dark. I inspect to see a hollow globe with glowing dots on it. It only has the continents, but I'm not gonna ask questions. I gaze out and see a couple of staircases and platforms that remind me of that one famous with the impossibly connected staircases.

There are cages hanging from the ceiling that are probably big enough to fit at least 5 people. Man, If Ivy and those guys were here.

Honestly, the whole place has this eerie feel to it that brings my guard up quite a bit.

"What have we here? A visitor?" an extremely creepy and mysterious voice says.

I spin around, looking for a source, but find no one.

"Who is this?" it questions while right behind me.

I jump and scream a bit, startled. I turn to see a man in all black. He had grey skin, grey eyes, and black hair. And the kids at school called me goth.

He looks confused. "You can hear me?"

I nod, still scared to even move.

He pauses. "Can you see me?"

This time I am confused. "Yeah…"

He smiles, revealing grey teeth. "Looks like one person still believes in me."

(Now, what I do next is extremely out of character for me, but I was so confused, I had to do something.)

I stand up. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'believe in you'?"

He laughs. "Where are my manners? I am Pitch Black, more widely known as the Boogie Man."

"Ohhh! So you are real. I thought you where something my mom and dad made up to punish me, but I always had a thought you were there in the closet with me every time," I comment. It all made a lot more sense.

"Huh," Pitch said. "I would ask, but I don't care."

"Yea, it's a long story…"

There was an awkward silence as I transitioned back to my normal self.

"Well," Pitch spoke after a few long minutes. "You're stuck here. Why did you fall?"

I am a bit startled at first, but then say "It's not like it was on purpose! I am the embodiment of the typical bullied kid scenario. She got some football players to drop me in this hole that lead me here, I guess."

"Huh. Usually I get suicidals, people like you are rare," he replies.

"Interesting, but understandable."

Another awkward silence. I am the shy and bullied one, so I'm not used to this type of interaction!

"Well, I gotta go. A lot of Boogie Man stuff to do," Pitch finally says.

"Oh. Yeah. Go do what you gotta. I'll just chill down here, since I'm stuck," I reply.

He teleports out. Boy, was that an awkward conversation. I wander a bit until I find the entrance hole I was thrown into. It's dark, but, who knows, maybe some is still up. Especially since it gets dark earlier this time of year.

"Hey! Anyone there?" I yell.

Nothing. Welp, that's not gonna work. I start to walk away when I hear a familiar sound. I look back up to see Sandy(the Sandman) coming down.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I greet.

Sandy waves at me. His sand shapes into a question mark over his head. I assume he's asking how I got down here.

"It was Ivy. You know how she wants me dead. Anyway, you should probably get going. You should keep making dreams. I know you got a lot to make," I say, knowing how tight Sandy's schedule can be.

He waves goodbye. I wave back and watch him leave. Shoot, I should have asked him to bring me out. Oh well, Pitch doesn't seem that bad. What's the worst he's gonna do, scare me while I'm sleeping? Well, either way, it's nice to see an old friend every so often.

I wander over by the globe and sit be the edge of the platform. I take out my notebook, which Ivy must have thrown down, and write some more about how Mallie and her friends defeat their foe.

After a while, I fall asleep. When I wake up, an old, tattered blanket is covering me. How odd. I look around. It's day again, that's certain. It is a bit cold, but that's probably just the early March air.

"Oh. You're awake."

I turn and look behind me.

"Oh. Morning, Pitch," I remark a bit sarcastically.

"Alright, since we had some sort of sleepover, what's your name, little girl?" Pitch replies with even more sarcasm.

He isn't wrong, I'm one of the shortest in my grade.

"Oh, right. I'm Star," I introduce.

"Star. Interesting name. It doesn't seem to match your look or personality."

"Well, my parents are great at child neglect, so might as well name me after an object and not a person, am I right?"

"Huh. So, how tragic is your backstory exactly?"

"Eh, that's about as bad as it gets. Unless you count me having almost no friends."

"Ah. Well then, I suppose you won't mind me ignoring you while I go through my daily routine and think of a way to kill you," he mentions.

"W-wait, KILL ME? Don't get me wrong, this isn't exactly paradise, but do you really have to mention it that calmly?"

"Yes! There it is! Finally!" Pitch exclaims excitedly.

"What? What is it?"

"Fear. The wonderful smell of fear."

Just then, a black horse comes in. It has glowing yellow eyes and a long, stringy mane that's flowing behind it. As it approaches me, I realize it's made of sand. My fear turns into fascination and wonder. I pet it.

"What's this beauty?" I ask Pitch.

"Wait, you're not afraid?"

"No. I'm fascinated. The only person I know with living sand is Sandy."

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Pitch says furiously.

"What, about Sandy? He visited me when nobody else would even talk to me. My only real friend."

He is super angry by this.

"You're telling me that fancy little dream-maker is your friend?!" he shouts.

"Well, yeah. I never went to bed until really late, so he'd come talk to me if he was bored."

"Oh no. NO! This can't be!" Pitch demands as he grabs my hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yell.

All of a sudden, we are outside the hole. We are in the forest next to the pond.

I turn and look at him. "Why? Why did you bring me out here?"

"I can't have a guardian's friend in my lair! You'll spoil everything! Just, go home and leave me alone."

Then he turns away from me and disappears, hiding in the shadows once more.

I stood in shock for a second. Why did he seem like he didn't want me to leave?

No time for that now. I should get home, Mom and Dad are gonna kill me. I start jogging off toward home.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi again! I always finish these late at night for some reason *shrugs*. Anyway, like I said, let me know if there's something you don't understand and I'll try to clear it up. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **-Osea**


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch's P.O.V.*

Ugh! The first time in years I'm able to make someone fear me! The first time in decades someone believes in me. And they're friends with that little dream-maker! I bang my fist against the wall, furious.

Oh well. I should calm down. My nightmares won't make themselves, and there's a whole other side of the world drenched in night. I teleport out of my lair in hopes of calming down and distracting myself.

Star's P.O.V.*

When I finally arrived home, my parents yell at me for a good 15 minutes. That's a record. In fact, I'm surprised they noticed I was gone. Probably only cause they needed someone to boss around. Well, here's hoping this works. I go to school, since it's still early enough, and I'm forced to by my bosses. What's even the point of calling them parents other than biology?

I walk into class, only to see Ivy and her friends staring at me in fascination.

"Bu-BUT HOW?!" she screams.

"I just have a way with monsters. By the way, the devil says hi to you. Said you were an old friend," I snark back.

I had just a bit of a confidence boost that day, since I was the first student ever to escape alive.

"Is there a reason you're late, Star?" Mrs. Taylor asks.

"No reason," I say, smiling.

"You have two detentions worth to make up, one from Ms. Streng and one now from myself. Don't skip it again."

"Okay," I reply, sitting down.

The rest of the day is normal, except my unusual freedom. Also, a couple of the guys hit on me. I reject them, obviously. Being the smartest boy in this high school is like being the cleanest piece of dirt. Well, that's true for the guys who hit on me, the nerds dare not even look at me.

The final bell rings and I go to my locker. After getting my stuff, I start to head out only to be stopped by Ms. Streng.

"Where are you going, Star?" she questions while glaring at me.

"To practice… I'm in forensics," I lie.

Despite two detentions, I'm clear. It takes four detentions before we are kicked out of a club. I'm surprised she actually fell for it. I walk home, but not before stopping by Pitch's hole.

"Hello?" I yell down.

No response. I decide to try again.

"Pitch! You there?" I yell, again.

"Who's Pitch?" I hear behind me.

Shoot. It's Ivy.

"Listen, kid. You may have got off scot free today, but you'll die after school tomorrow, got it?"

"What are you gonna do? Throw me down a hole using guys that only help you because they think you're hot?"

"Ugh!" she squeals. "I'll think of something much worse."

"Good luck," I remark.

She walks away.

"That's the bully?" someone says from the forest.

I turn around.

"Pitch!" I greet.

I want to hug him, but that would be weird.

"What are you doing back here, Star?" he says, changing the subject.

"I came to see you. Oh god that sounded wrong! I mean, I came to ask you something. That's not better!" I try to explain.

"Alright, what is it?" he replies angrily.

"Why did it seem like you didn't want me to leave?"

Pitch jumps back in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"When you brought me back, you looked like you wanted me to stay. That's really why I came back. You covered me that night after I fell asleep. You could have killed me off immediately, but you let me live. Why?"

Silence. Pitch seems embarrassed as he looks away from me.

"Listen. If you're not comfortable telling me, it's fine. But then, at least let me be your friend. You care about me, I can tell. Your rage isn't like Ivy's. You had every chance to let me go, but you didn't. You never harmed me. So if you won't tell me why, let me at least not let you suffer," I command, holding out a hand.

He looks up at me. I smile one of my rare, genuine smiles at him. He looks like he's about to cry as he accepts my hand. His hand is cold to the touch.

I try to break the silence. "See? Was that so-"

Pitch hugs me. "Thank you," he says quietly, his voice breaking.

He's crying. I hug back, as to try to make him stop before I start too. We let go.

"You should go home. You're parents will want you there," Pitch says.

I sigh. "You're right, but I'll be back, so be ready!"

"You know I will be," Pitch smirks.

"See ya tomorrow!"

Pitch disappears into the shadows again. I walk home, smiling.

Finally. A true friend that doesn't talk to me just because they're bored.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I will say now: THIS IS NOT INTENDED AS A OC x CANON SHIP!!! Of course, I'm not stoppin you if you feel that way(I do a bit, but I don't in like a creepy way). I also need a sign off thing. Anyways let me know what you think! See you later! *whispers to self* No, too generic.**

 **-Osea**


	4. Chapter 4

*Star's P.O.V.*

I walk in and, once again, announce I'm home in one piece.

"You're late," Dad says.

"Since when do you care?" I ask him.

"Since you stole your notebook back from me. Hand it over," he demands.

I hesitate. My book? I'm almost done! Just a few more- wait. I come up with a better idea. I hand over the book and, with my acting skills, put on a disappointed face.

"You're grounded. Home right away after school."

Sugar honey iced tea. Gotta think of an excuse…

"Can't. I have a tardy detention to go to. Plus, it got doubled, since I was late today."

Sometimes I love school.

"Another one?! Star, this is ridiculous!" Mom yells from the other room.

"Your mom is right. Go to detention, but then straight home!"

"Okay," I say as I roll my eyes. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Shut it!" Dad shouts.

I run upstairs before anything else happens. Boy, that was intense. I go to my room and lock the door. Thankfully my hiding spot for my cash has worked so far. I grab a few bucks and sneak out my window, using the convenient vines that grow by my window. Halfway down, I fall off the wall. I land with a thud. I look around to make sure no one noticed.

I'm clear. It's sunset. Must be around 4:30 pm. I walk to the store a few blocks away and buy a new notebook. Sneaking out is easy, it's sneaking back in that's the hard part. Carefully climbing the vines, I make my way toward my room.

I successfully climb back into my room, landing on the floor with a loud thump. I quickly go hide my notebook and unlock the door.

"What was that, Star?" Mom asks, just as I expect.

I have many things I've had to sneak out for.

"Nothing! I just dropped my… pencil case!" I reply.

I have a pencil case, not a pencil pouch. It's a bright green box with a horse silhouette made of a black swirl pattern. The main reason I got it is because it has a lock on it and I hid the keys, so it's basically a safe.

I pick up said pencil case and notebook I just bought and sit on my bed, making sure to have my back to the door. Filled with inspiration, I guide my pencil across the page, the words coming naturally.

A while later, it's finished. A masterpiece of two unlikely friends that are similar, but don't realize it. Based on a true story. The characters, Pitch and Star. Both ignored and without a friend, both wanting more than they have. It was a prank to get rid of Star, but it ended up saving her and Pitch.

I stop writing because I don't want to assume how things will turn out. I decide to go to bed. I need my rest.

I wake up bright and early the next day. I quietly get ready and head out the door. I walk to school normally, silent and wearing my red and black headphones. Since I left early, Ivy won't bother me, so there's a plus. But that's not the reason I left so early.

Instead of head straight for school, I walk to the pond. I walk to Pitch's hole. Before going down, I take out a rope and tie it to a steak. After making sure it can support me, I climb down, making sure not to hurt myself this time.

"Pitch. You here?" I call out once I made it.

"Star?" he replies.

I look around but don't see him.

"It's just me," I say.

He appears in front of me, startling me.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that," I tell him.

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Oh, right," I remember, pulling my new notebook out of my backpack. "This is for you."

I hold out the notebook. Pitch takes it and starts to flip through it.

"Also, I can't make it today after school. I have a double detention to take care of," I say.

He looks up at me. "Okay. And how exactly do you plan to escape?"

"I brought a rope and steak this time," I inform him, pointing to it.

"Oh."

"Well, I should go. School starts soon," I mention as I go to the rope. "See ya!"

I climb out without another word. I had to leave. My cheeks are turning red, I can feel it. This is the first time I have shown anyone my writing. I will have to stop by tomorrow and see what he thinks. Well, I'm going tomorrow either way. I can't be a friend that avoids their friend! I put the rope and steak into my backpack and head toward school.

It's a normal day. Ivy made sure my lunch got on my entire outfit, but that is the worst of it. I wasn't wearing my hoodie, it was in my locker. I put it on so it covered up the stained t-shirt. Really, that was her revenge plan. That's what she thought of to hurt me. I play along, just so she stops bugging me.

After school, I go to detention. Thirty long minutes in a classroom with . I had brought a notebook, but she took it away. I sat there, bored and trying not to fall asleep, for about 15 minutes when there's a huge bang outside.

looks at me. "Stay here," is all she says before going to investigate.

I become curious and go to investigate, too. I start walking away from my seat to hear someone behind me.

"Hey, Star."

I whip around. "Pitch?! What are you doing here? I'm in detention!" I yell.

"Oh, calm down. I just came to give you this," he replies as he hands me the notebook. "I made a few… additions. Just read through it."

"Okay… Thanks."

He disappears right as my teacher comes back in(I heard the door open).

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," says.

"I did. I just got up."

"Sit!" she yells.

I sit back down. I start to read the notebook, but saw it.

"Give it here," she demands.

"I'm just reading. It's actually about how sorry I am I was late," I answer, trying to suck up a bit.

"Nice try. It. Here. Now."

I roll my eyes as I hand her the notebook. I go and sit back down.

Those next few minutes feel like an eternity. I just want to know what he wrote!

Once I finally can leave, I run and grab the notebook. I book **(eyyyy)** it home and slam the door. I go upstairs and slam my bedroom door. I leap onto my bed, pencil in hand. I start to read through the notebook. I eventually get into Pitch's additions, and I become shocked.

*Pitch's P.O.V.*

Alright. That was painful. I don't open up to people. I am, well, ironically, scared to think of what she will think. Her words were so perfect, so descriptive. It brought me into her world.

I just hope what I wrote brings her into mine.

 **A.N.:**

 **You guys catch the pun? I wrote by it. Also, there was a pun in the beginning, but you can't realize it's a pun until chapter 2 lol. Go see if you can find it. As always, let me know what you think and if you can't catch on to something, I'll try to explain it more next chapter here or in the beginning. Well, OSEA later! (That's my new sign off. Deal with it *puts on sunglasses*)**

 **-Osea**


	5. Ch 5

**Before I start, I just wanna say that I will change my profile picture temporarily to Star. All credit to Rinmaru. Sorry I didn't post anything, writers block. Also, since it is never stated directly, I have my own headcanon that I made about Pitch's past for this. Anyway, let's keep going. Now, let's go!**

Stars P.O.V.*

I'm glad he copied the format I used for this story. It really helps. The back and forth letter idea seems like it'll work. I started to reply when-

"STAR! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mom yells.

Fuuuuuuudge. Right, this is rated K. Anyway, I manage to hide the notebook as well as I can on the short notice and rush downstairs.

Dad's P.O.V.*

I'm hiding by Star's room. I stay silent as she bolts down the hall toward the stairs. Perfect. I walk into her room and see a neat little room with only a desk next to a futon made into a bed. The room is covered wall to wall to wall to wall with posters. A few are even on the ceiling. Where did she get these? Anyway, that's not why I'm here.

I'm here to snoop. Star has been acting extremely strange recently. Being more rebellious and confident. Something made her like this, and I wanna know what. I walk to the desk and start digging around in the drawers, which are an absolute disaster. I close the first drawer and I'm just about to open the next when I spot something out of the corner of my eye.

I walk over to investigate. It looks like… a new notebook?! I immediately pick it up and flip through it. That little-

"DAD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Star shouts. Lydia have thought I was done snooping.

"Snooping through your pathetic stuff," I snark at her. "By the way, what's this?" I ask as I hold up the notebook I found.

Her eyes widen.

Star's P.O.V.*

Shoot. He has my notebook. That is Pitch's personal story. Screw him messing with my part, I have to get it back.

"Dad, listen, hand me the book. If you take it, you don't know what you might get yourself into," I reply.

"What could possibly be in this book that's so important" he asks.

"I can't tell you. Well, I could, but you won't believe me. Now, hand me the book and we can pretend this never happened. Please, Dad."

He simply rolls his eyes. "If a teen like you can know, I'm sure an adult like me can understand."

"That's just the thing! You can't! You can't understand me or why that book is important, but FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME THE FREAKING BOOK!"

There's a silence between us. I would apologize for yelling, but he won't listen if I don't. Instead, I glare at him, looking him in the eye.

Finally, he speaks. "I-I guess you're right."

I look at him, shocked.

"I don't understand you. Your mother doesn't understand you. No one does. But, just this once, I will let you have it your way," he softly continues as he walks to me, handing me the book.

I take it and move so he can leave. I look down at the book I worked so hard to protect. I look back up at Dad.

"H-hey. Wait!" I call.

He turns around, confused.

I hesitate before continuing. "I may not be able to tell you why the book is important to me, but I can tell you more about who I am. Maybe over lunch sometime?"

Oh god, I just asked my dad out. My face turns red.

"That's not how I meant it. I-"

He cuts me off. "Despite knowing so little about you, I know what you mean. Sure."

I smile as he walks away. I run into my room and see Pitch.

I sigh. "How much did you see?"

"Enough. What happened? I thought you hated him," he answers.

"I... Well, I… I don't know anymore. I snapped at him because he had our book and-"

"Wait, he had the book?!" he interrupts.

"Yes. I don't think he read a lot, if any. But that's why I snapped. I had to make sure your secret is kept, like you wanted. **(He wrote about it in the end of his thing.)** And, now, I guess I'm going to lunch with my dad that I'm supposed to hate!" I say as I flop dramatically onto my bed. "He… he let me have it my way for once, and this happened. Is this how you get to know someone?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything about this stuff," Pitch comments as he sits at the edge of my bed.

I don't know anything anymore. I facepalm as I groan. What is my life?

"If it helps," Pitch states as he pulls my hands off my face. "You have the most messed up life I've ever seen, maybe besides my own. And, yet, you seem to bring turning out fine."

I smirk and take my hands out of his.

"Hearing that coming from the Boogie Man, I'm screwed," I snark as I sit up.

"Hey, you wanted to be my friend, remember?" he talks back.

"Don't remind me," I insult.

"How rude!" he replies sarcastically.

I laugh, and, for the first time I know of, he laughs, too.

"You should get some sleep. I have to go anyway," he says as he stands up.

" 'Kay. See ya, Pitch," I reply as I wave.

He waves back and disappears into the shadows once more. I take the notebook and start writing about what just happened, knowing I could never fall asleep now.

 **Okay. I ship Pitch and Star, but bear with me a sec! It's more of a Moirail ship than anything. If you don't know what Moirail is, it's basically soulmates being attracted to each other, but NOT S*UALLY. I censored it for kids. Anyway, it's a lot more like extremely close bffs. That's how I view this. Again, THIS IS NOT THE POINT OF THE STORY. It's just something I want to mention. This story is for how Star fits into it all. Well, OSEA later! *waves as she walks away***

 **-Osea**


	6. Chapter 6

**While reading reviews, it has been pointed out that Pitch does tend to act OOC(out of character). I will be honest and say I am bending his character a bit to fit the story. But this is a story where Pitch is directly affected and involved. He would act differently, but I will try to bring in more of his original character in future chapters. Please, keep leaving reviews. They help me a lot. Anyway, let's keep going!**

*Star's P.O.V.*

"Star? STAR, GET UP!" Mom yells.

I slowly open my eyes and look at my alarm clock. It's 3 am. Dang. I had just fallen asleep, too. She's probably drunk again, since she and Dad went to the bar last night.

"Mom! It's 3 in the morning! Go to bed!" I demand.

"No, you go to bed," she replies.

Yep. She's drunk.

"Okay. Good night," I tell her as I turn to face the wall.

I close my eyes. Just then, I hear a familiar twinkling.

"Sandy?" I ask as I turn back around, rubbing my eyes.

He nods.

"What's up? Haven't talked to you in a while," I greet.

He starts making figures above his head, but soon I can barely see them before they disappear. I just pretend I'm following along. Eventually, I noticed one of the figures looked like Pitch's silhouette.

"Wait, what about Pitch?" I ask.

He stops and looks up at me, surprised. He slowly makes a question mark.

"Yeah, I know Pitch. Or did you forget about me being stuck in his hole while we talked?"

He pauses. He looks confused. Then, he just waves and leaves.

I turn and face the ceiling. Why did Sandy seem so unsettled by me knowing Pitch? And, didn't Pitch call him a, what was it… oh, a guardian. He said he couldn't have "the friend of a guardian" by him. What's happening? I grab the notebook and write another short letter to Pitch, asking him what the heck is going on. I put the notebook aside. I will just have to walk to- frick. Tomorrow, or, today, I guess, is Saturday. I can't leave the house! Wait, how did Pitch… how did he know where I live? I open the book and look at my first letter. I am relieved as I read that I wrote my address there.

I won't fall back asleep with the uneasy feeling of curiosity. I decide to try to sleep anyway.

 ****Time skip. I'm sick of writing day to day, and it'll take too long****

I grab out a notebook very dear to me. I've written in it for a long time. Today, I'll write another letter.

"Dear Pitch,

It's been weeks since we talked. I want to know how you are. You're never in your hole anymore. I can't find you. I have been having nightmares for about as long as we haven't talked. It seems like it was so long ago. I'd like to talk to you again.

Sandy hasn't talked to me either. I talked to him the night you left after cheering me up. He seemed unsettled by the fact I knew you. I found it odd. I just wanna know what's happening. Hit me up when you wanna-"

"Oh, who am I kidding?" I whisper to myself as I crinkle the paper and throw it at the pond.

He hasn't talked to me at all. He's probably busy scaring kids. He probably forgot all about me. I put my head down as a tear runs down my cheek.

"Crying again? I know I'm supposed to hate you, but this is getting weird. You okay?" Ivy says as she walks toward me. She reaches out a hand to put on my shoulder.

I grab her hand and pull her to the ground. "Why do you care? You never did. Or is it because now it's just us two? That never mattered. You've always hated me."

Ivy looked at me shocked.

"You won't understand, Miss Pretty-in-Pink. So why don't you SCRAP IT?!" I continue, frustrated.

She sits up. "Fine. If you want to be that way," she replies as she walks away.

She's not wrong. I've been crying more than usual. It's because Pitch and Sandy, my only two friends, have left me in the dark. Not even a wave to acknowledge my existence. I stand up.

"Pitch! Sandy!" I shout. "Either of you! I thought you were better than the kids at school! I thought I could trust you! Well, I guess not! I guess you don't mind! Just… leave me alone. If you want me to feel better, leave me alone! I can't stand the idea of seeing EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!"

I run toward home as fast as I can, leaving the notebook and half-written letter behind.

*Pitch's P.O.V*

It's almost time! I have almost all the nightmares I need to start my plan. I look around the lair. The nightmares had been making a lot of noise, but now they just stop and look at the entrance of my home. Then, I hear yelling.

"I can't stand the idea of seeing either of you again!" says a voice.

Star? What's she doing here? I teleport up and see her running away from the pond. She's going home. I start to turn back when I see her- er, our notebook, laying on the ground. I go to pick it up when I step on something that crunched at my feet. I pick it up. It's a paper from the notebook. I unwrinkle it and read.

"Dear Pitch…"

 **This is the note from before, so I won't put it twice.**

I pause, shocked. I go to the notebook and pick it up. Scrolling through it, I realize she's been writing me every day. I…

I take both things to my lair, but set them aside. It's too close. Star can't be involved. But, if I don't reply…

I grab a pen and the notebook and write a short letter. I put the notebook in her room and leave. I can't let her get involved. I can't. Too risky. She could ruin the whole thing!

*Star's P.O.V.*

I run straight to my room and slam the door. I flop onto my bed. Why do they have to be dou- I mean, such big jerks. Why?! That's the last time I trust someone like that.

I take a deep breath. I should do some homework. I need to get my mind off of this. I reach for my backpack next to my desk and-

My notebook? I thought I left it back at the pond. I pick it up and look through it. There's a note on the last page.

"Dear Star,

I'm sorry. You can't be a part of this. It's too much.

-Pitch"

He… he got the notebook? But, how? More importantly, why did he write this? Wait, there's another part.

"P.S. I'm sorry I gave you all those nightmares."

Pitch gives me the nightmares?! I guess he really doesn't give a- care. He doesn't give a care. That's what I'm saying, not another word. Not at all.

"It's too much." What's too much? "You can't be part of this." Part of what?

That's it! I want to talk to someone who actually knows what's happening! I- oh no.

"Star! Start packing! Remember, we are leaving for your grandma's on Easter," Mom says as she obnoxiously opens the door.

"Easter is three days away! Why pack now?" I ask her.

"Because you can be a slowpoke. Besides, you don't want to forget something like last year."

"I pack the fastest out of everyone in this house, and last year I didn't forget anything, you forgot me!" I clarify.

"Shut it and pack!" she commands as she slams my door.

I roll my eyes and sit back down on my bed. I'll have to talk to Sandy tonight. Maybe he can explain what's going on. I finally pick up my backpack and start my homework.

 **Hello! So, yeah, this chapter's kinda a mess. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for a mess. School and procrastination mixed with writer's block is not a good thing. Anyway, let me know what you think! Well,** _ **Osea**_ **later! *Casually walks away while putting on headphones***

 **-Osea**


End file.
